character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsuru Kirijo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
|-|Mitsuru Kirijo= |-|Artemesia= Summary Mitsuru Kirijo is the heiress to the Kirijo Group, one of the biggest companies in Japan which were working on experiments with Shadows which eventually went wrong and created the Dark Hour, a secret 25th hour that most people don't experience. One day, while exploring the Dark Hour with her father, they were attacked and Mitsuru called forth her Persona to protect her. From that day forth, Mitsuru fought against the Dark Hour in order to get rid of it. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C possibly 7-A Name: Mitsuru Kirijo Origin: Death Battle (Persona) Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Kirijo Group Heiress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Emotional Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Absorption (Can absorb other peoples stamina to increase her stamina and ice attacks to heal), Resistance to Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Town Level (Can freeze a giant monster which was calc'd to be this powerful) possibly Mountain Level (Can fight Erberus who can destroy mountains), Can negate durability with Megidolaon Speed: Hypersonic (Is comparable to Naoto whose Persona could catch an arrow within milliseconds which would require moving at Mach 7) possible Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to natural lightning and is comparable to Junpei's Persona which flew into orbit within seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Level possibly Mountain Level Durability: Town Level (Survived attacks from people as strong as she is) possibly Mountain Level (Can take hits from Erberus who can destroy mountains) Stamina: High (Can fight for an hour during the Dark Hour which drains stamina incredibly fast) Range: Standard melee range to Tens of metres Standard Equipment: Rapier, Evoker Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Mitsuru's Persona can break if it takes too many hits, If Artemesia takes any damage then Mitsuru will fell the pain of the damage, Artemesia is weak to fire-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Artemesia: Artemesia is Mitsuru's Persona which she can summon at any time. It has an ice whip which it can use for attacks, grants Mitsuru the ability to absorb any ice attacks to heal herself, can scan opponents for their weakness and can telepathically communicate with allies. ** Bufudyne: Bufudyne is a powerful single-target ice spell which freezes the opponent in a block of ice which shatters. ** Diarahan: Diarahan is a powerful healing spell which fully heals Mitsuru or one of her allies back to full health. ** Marin Karin: Marin Karin is a status effect spell which infatuates a target which makes them turn against their allies and help Mitsuru. ** Niflheim: Niflheim is the strongest ice spell which encases the opponent in a massive block of ice which shatters. ** Tentarafoo: Tentarafoo is a status effect spell which puts the target in a state of confusion which causes them to attack their allies. ** Spirit Drain: Spirit Drain is a draining spell which drains the stamina from the opponent and adds it to Mitsuru's stamina. ** Vorpal Blade: Vorpal Blade is a powerful slash attack where Artemesia slashes the opponent rapidly which causes slashes to appear in a wide area. ** Megidolaon: Megidolaon is a powerful blast of godly energy which can bypass natural defences. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7